In one world out another
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: What if intend of 1 person to train the gods there were 3. Seshat and Seth are Yui Kusanagi's new adopted siblings who have been living in an Orphanage since they were born. Everything has been normal and ordinary until the trio stumble upon three swords. (Thoth x OC x Anubis)
1. Seshat Kusanagi

Name: Seshat Kusanagi  
Age: 14  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4"11  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Hair Color: White  
Hair Length (Back): Neck, (Front): Chest  
Eye Color: Gold  
Family: 1 older brother: Seth  
Yui and her family: Adopted Family  
Mother & Father: Deceased  
Other members: Deceased  
Personality: Clumsy, childish, kind, mysterious, immature  
Good Points: flexible, strong, good writting, drawing & Singing  
Bad ponits: spaces off eaisly, doesn't trust people easily, stubborn  
Likes: Cats, birds, reading, drawing, writting, singing, the moon, the sea, her pet bird (Ko), good at playing the violin, her brother, stuffed animals,  
Dislikes: loud people, obnoxious people, annoying people, being woken up  
Occupation: to be a 3rd year in middle school  
DoB: February 14  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces


	2. Seth Kusanagi

Name: Seth Kusanagi  
Age: 15  
Race: Human  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5"6  
weight: 120 lbs  
family: Same as his sister  
Hair color: White  
Hair length: Shoulders  
Eye color: Green-Gold  
Personality: Nice, over protective, mature  
Good Points: Flexible, Strong, good at playing the flute  
Bad points: hot headed, annoyed easily  
Likes: His pet snake (Kiriko), peace and quiet, reading, studying, snakes, animals, his little sister  
Dislikes: being interupted, annoying people, brats, little kids  
Occupation: to be a 1st Year in Highschool  
DoB: Febuary 28th  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces


	3. Meeting the Kusanagi Family (Edited)

**Bold: French**

_slanted: communicating silent: telepathicly_

**_bold and slanted: english_**

Normal: Japanese

Seshat POV~

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- CRASH!" I groaned as that stupid alarm clock's been going off for an hour. I tried my best to ignore it. But we all know how annoying it is to ignore a alarm clock for an hour. It's... It's like a mosquito thats been buzzing aound for hours. But lucky me and my lucky arm smashed it to bits. I silently smirked then went back to sleep.

Or... at least tried too anyway. By the time i closed my eyes my older brother came bragging into the room and he looked REALLY annoyed and tired. I guess he's more annoyed than I am. He's almost as bad as me i the morning.** "Seshat! Wake up already!" **

He screamed and i winched but ignored him and went back to sleep. **" SAID WAKE UP!"** He then grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled be out of bed and dragged me on the floor to the kitchen table then dropped me down on a chair snd then started making breakfast.

You probably don't know this but it's only us here. The government pays for the taxes and everything and all we have to do is stay in the house and don't get into any trouble. Its nice... but also lonely. Plus, no one ever stops by here so we'll never be adopted. Even if I was adopted i could never leave my brother here and he would never leave me. That's just how it goes.

After five minutes Seth was done. There was 2 hashbrowns, eggs and 4 pieces of sausage for me and Seth had 4 strawberry pancakes and fruit. He always loved pancakes even when we were kids. I went to the fridge and got myself some Ketchup, syrup and some orange juice. Everything was delicious. **"Thanks Seth. But... why are we speaking French when we're in Japan?"**

_**"Would you rather speak in English?"**_ He said... in English and started eating again.

Another thing you don't know about us is that we've been all over the World. Since before we we're in Paris and their was alot of people with us 2 years ago. we learned how to speak French so we could communicate but it's not like we really spoke to people much. But after those 2 years everyone was already gone and it was quite depressing.

The land owner waited a month but after that they transfered us, AGAIN. Before Paris was Rome, then Mexico, then Egypt, after that was Montreal, then New York and final here. No one seemed to want us but we only stayed in all those places for a couple of years then left.

My favorite place was Egypt and as you can see Seth's was Paris. We were born in Chicago or so we've been told, and we never knew our parents but I guess that was just life. We just had to live alone. It wasn't fair but life isn't fair either but who can complain?

Seth's POV

I was finally done with my food when I looked up and saw that Seshat was in a complete daze, and she was already done with her meal. I put my hand in her face but she was still in a daze. I sighed and got up and washed the dishes I was about to shake her but there was a knock at the door and she quickly snapped out of it.

_**"Must be the landlady."** _She said lazily and waved her hand to tell me to go to the door. I sighed and moved towards the door and opened it.

Only to see three people. A man who looked like he owned a shrine. Next to him was a woman who must be his wife and to his left is a girl. She has purple hair and gold eyes. She looked like she just got out of school. Since she was wearing her school uniform. She looked smiling and trusting. "Hello? Is there something you need?" I said in their lanauge polietly.

"Are you one of the Orphans here?" The man said.

I nooded my head and looked back. My sister was staring at me questionably. I motioned her forward and she just stared at them, then at me, then back at them.

"This is my little sister. Seshat introduce yourself."

She nooded and introduced herself quietly without looking in their eyes. "My name is Seshat, I'm 14 and this is my older brother, Seth who is 15."

I sighed silently. She's always been like this to strangers. "Are you two alone?"

We both nodded silenly. The girl came forward. "I was wandering if you two wouldn't mind being my younger siblings?"

We just stared at her shocked.

_mind thing~_

_Seth- they wanted us?_

_Sesha- it seems so!~ _

_Seth- this is a first_

_Sesha- i always wandered what it's like to have parents~_

_Seth- then i guess we should answer them_

Real world~

"W-well? what do you two think?"

"Yes!~' We both said at the same time.

"All we have to do is contact the landlady and our 'guardian' and we'll be ready to go!~" Sesha said too excited and they all sweat dropped by her new behavior as she ran away.

"I'll call the landlady~" Seshat cheered.

I bowed to them and told them ill call our guardian, Mr. Rin. I told his wha happened and i felt him smile as he said Good luck and that he'll handle the paperwork. After that myself and Seshat went up to our rooms and got everything we had, which wasn't alot.

Time skip to house Sesha POV~

We were finally at the house or should i say Shrine. We all then crowed into a big room and introduced ourselves. Note that there was two more people there who i guessed was Yui's older silbings. Skip the parents.

"I'm Manabu Kusanagi, eldest sibling." He was a tall man a little over the age of 20 with blue hair and eyes.

"I'm Jun~ Middle sibling~" The next brother had brown hair and blue eyes as well. He was younger than 20.

"And i'm the youngest!" The girl from before said cheerfully. "My name is Yui. It's nice too meet you too~"

"My name is Seth and I'm 15 years old and i'm her older brother and this is my pet snake, Kiriko." (You guys forgot about the snake did'nt you .)

I smiled slightly. "I'm 14 years old, im the younger sibling and I have a pet bird named Ko." I whistled and he soon landed on my finger. "My name is Sesha."


End file.
